residentevilfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Journal du veilleur de nuit
Le Journal du veilleur de nuit, aussi appelé''' Journal de George '''(ジョージの日記 Jōji no nikki) dans la version originale, est un document de Resident Evil 2. Emplacements Description Le journal intime d'un policier, qui raconte son amitié avec un employé du complexe voisin du commissariat. Transcription Français= 11 août (25 août dans la version N64) J'ai enfin pu voir le ciel bleu. Cela ne m'était pas arrivé depuis des années. Mais ça m'a coûté cher. Le boss m'a enguirlandé pour m'être rendu sur la tour de l'horloge pendant le service. Il avait vraiment l'air furax que je monte là-haut… et pas tellement que je fasse une pause pendant le boulot. Bizarre. Qu'est ce qu'elle a de si spécial cette tour ? 5 septembre (19 septembre dans la version N64) Récemment, j'ai discuté avec le vieux type qui s'occupe de la décharge à côté. Il s'appelle Thomas et est plutôt calme. C'est un fana de jeux d'échecs. A tel point qu'il a créé pour l'une des portes de la décharge une serrure spéciale fonctionnant avec des pièces de jeux d'échec. Normalement, on doit jouer aux échecs demain soir. Je me demande quel est son niveau ? Une chose m'étonne chez lui : il passe son temps à se gratter. Il doit avoir une maladie de peau ou quelque chose comme ça... 9 septembre (23 septembre dans la version N64) Finalement, Thomas est bien meilleur que ce que je pensais. Je croyais être bon aux échecs, mais là il m'a rabattu mon caquet. Il y a un autre domaine où je ne lui arrive pas à la cheville : l'appétit ! Il n'a pas arrêté de parler du " plaisir de manger " pendant toute la partie ! Il semble pourtant être en bonne condition physique. Cependant, il n'avait pas l'air d'être dans son assiette. 12 septembre (26 septembre dans la version N64) Je devais prendre ma revanche sur Thomas aux échecs, mais on a dû annuler parce qu'il était malade. Il est venu me voir pour me le dire, mais je l'ai vite renvoyé chez lui car il allait vraiment mal. Lui, il disait qu'il était OK mais il était évident qu'il n'en menait pas large. D'ailleurs moi-même c'est pas la grande forme ces jours-ci... |-| Anglais= August 11th I finally had the chance to see blue skies for the first time in ages, but it did little to lift my spirits. I was reprimanded by the chief for neglecting my duties while I was up on the clock tower. There's only one thing I still don't understand: the chief seemed to be more concerned about the fact that I was up on the tower rather than that I was neglecting my duties. Why was access to the tower prohibited in the first place anyway? September 5th I recently talked to the old man who works in the scrap yard out back. His name is Thomas. He's a quiet man and really seems to enjoy chess. He even went so far as to design a special key and lock engraved with chess pieces on them for one of the doors in the disposal yard. We made plans to play chess tomorrow night. I can't help but wonder how good he is. One thing that's been bothering me about him is the way that he's always scratching himself... Does he have some sort of skin disease or he is just rude? September 9th Thomas was a much better player than I had imagined. I used to think of myself as a fairly decent player, but he did a pretty good job of humbling me. About the only thing I imagine that could match his skills in chess is his appetite. All the guy did was talk about food throughout the entire game. He sounded fairly healthy, but he didn't look quite right... I wonder if he's okay. September 12th I was supposed to play another game of chess with Thomas, but we had to cancel it because he hasn't been feeling too well. He stopped by to see me, but I told him to go back and rest since he literally looked like the walking dead. He insisted that he was just fine, but I could tell he was really having problems. Come to think of it, I haven't been feeling too good myself lately... |-| Japonais= 8月11日 久しぶりに青空を仰ぐ事が出来たが、気分は良くない。 仕事をさぼって立ち入り禁止になっている3Fの時計台に居た事がばれてお咎めをくらったからだ。しかも署長直々に。しかしどうも腑に落ちない点がある。 署長は、仕事をさぼっていた事より｢時計台に居た事｣を非常に気にしていた。そもそも何故立ち入り禁止なのだろうか？ 9月 5日 ひょんなことからある老人と知り合いになった。名はトーマス。裏の処理場で働いている老人だ。 話してみると気のいいじいさんで、非常にチェスが好きらしく、処理場の一角の扉の鍵までチェスの形をあしらったものにしたらしい。 明日の夜、一緒にチェスをする約束をした。どれほどの腕前か楽しみだ。 ただ、皮膚病なのかしきりに身体をばりばりと掻いていたのが気にかかる。 9月 9日 思っていた以上だ。自分自身チェスは強い方だと思っていたが、それが思い上がりだと知らされた。 しかしチェスの強さもさる事ながら食欲旺盛な老人だ。対戦中も腹が減ったとぼやき続けていた。ただ、言葉とは裏腹に酷く体調が悪いように見受けられたが大丈夫だろうか？ 9月12日 チェスを楽しみにしていたが、トーマスの身体の具合が悪いようだったので中止になった。残念だ。 彼の方から訪ねて来てくれたのだが、土気色の顔をしてまるで死人のようだったのであわてて帰したのだ。何とも無いと言っていたが、きっと無理をしていたのだろう。 そういえば俺も今日は調子が悪い。 Notes * Ce document fait une allusion aux objets-clés cachés dans la Salle des engrenages. * Dans la version originale japonaise, le veilleur de nuit s'appelle George. Ce détail est absent des localisations. Galerie GHAP08-12c.png|Emplacement du document. GHAP08-15c.png GHAP08-16c.png GHAP08-17c.png GHAP08-18c.png GHAP08-19c.png GHAP08-20c.png GHAP08-21c.png GHAP08-22c.png GHAP08-23c.png Apparition * Resident Evil 2 en:Watchman's diary Catégorie:Documents Resident Evil 2